


A film for three

by ohfrickyou



Series: On film [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Name-Calling, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickyou/pseuds/ohfrickyou
Summary: Jaehyun and you do some nude modelling for your boyfriend  Johnny.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: On film [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790683
Kudos: 41





	A film for three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'On film', but can be read in it's own

His touch was hot and heavy, the feeling only amplified by the knowledge that Johnny was watching. Your boyfruend wasn't just watching he was taking pictures, capturing you making out with another man. Jaehyun was also clearly into it, his arousel obvious through the black boxershorts he was wearing. He was kissing you delicately while his hands were doing the opposite, digging into your skin rougly.

At first his hands had started loosely hanging arouns your waist as he looked over to your boyfriend for some last reassurance, after he got a quick nod from Johnny who was standing ready with his camera he dived in. Jaehyun's lips on yours felt like heaven, he was an amazing kisser. His hands roamed from your waist to your white shirt lightly ghosting over your skin to see your reaction. As you whined into the kiss he tugged you shirt upwards exposing your naked chest, Johnny had wanted you to go braless this time. Jaehyun took your nipple in-between his finger and slighty tugged, rolling it afterwards, your whines became a bit more noticeable and you could feel him smiling proudly into the kiss.

Jaehyun places his hand on the back of your head and pulls softly at your hair, exposing his neck. He pulls his lips from yours and starts attacking your neck, when he finds a spot that makes you moan particularly load he sucks extra hard and bites it softly. You know you'll be covering up marks for the next week. As Jaehyun leans back to take off your shirt completely you hear Johnny groan, you glance over at your boyfriend and find him enjoying the show. His face is hidden behind the camera, but the tent in his sweatpants says more than enough.

Feeling hot from the sight of your boyfriend and Jaehyun's touches you ache for more, you decide to speed it up a little and slowly move your hand down Jaehyun's abs to rub over the outline of his dick. You can feel how hard he is through his boxers, you can also feel the precum starting to form a little wet spot at the tip of his dick. You look up into his eyes and tug at the waistline off his boxers, he gets the hint and lifts hips to get them all the way off. You admire his cock in all it's glory hard, veiny and leaking, you unconsciously lick your lips at the sight.

"If you want it so badly why don't you get to work? Bet you can't wait to taste him." Your boyfriend chimes in as he sees you staring at Jaehyun's cock. He wasn't wrong, you really wanted to suck him off. Eagerly you settled on the ground between Jaehyun's legs looking up at him as you start slowly stroking his cock, you lean forward and give it a few kitten licks at the tip.

"Come on be a good girl"  
Johhny speaks Jaehyun's thoughs, he can't wait to have his cock inside your mouth. You take him in, he's big and haevy in your mouth. From dating Johnny you have more than enough experience with blowjobs, but Jaehyun's cock is a bit thicker and streches your lips around him. He encourages you to take more of him as he pulls you towards him with a hand on the back of your head. With a bit of stuggle he fits in completely and your nose is in his pubic hair.

"Fuck you look so good like this, you were made for this weren't you? Made to suck dick."  
Johnny commentary spurs Jaehyun on and he starts slowly moving your head, softly fucking your face. "If you don't tap out I'm going to start fucking your face for real, use this mouth like it should be used okay?" You can only moan at Jaehyun's words, wanting to be used so bad.

He keeps true to his word and speeds up his thrusts, you can feel him sliding in and out of your throat. You have a hard time controlling your breathing and can feel the tears gathering at your eyes, you must look like a wreck already. Jaehyun's keeps up his hard pace, pausing briefly sometimes to let you breath, as Johnny walks around the both of you trying to get the best shot. You commend his self control as he still has his sweatpants on, he has however started occasionally palming himself through them, his lack of underwear not helping the situation.

You hear a hard moan and all of a sudden Jaehyun pulls you off of his dick. "I want to cum inside you", he explains as he sees your confused, and very fucked out, expression. "Yes, want you to fuck me Jaehyun." Johnny wishes he was filming this so he could watch this back and hear your dirty phrases and noises.

"Ride him." Johnny says or well orders. Liking that idea you climb into Jaehyun's lap and kiss him again, he slips two of his fingers in at once making you moan loudly. "Just wanted to check if you were ready to take me baby, but from want i feel you are dripping for me", he illustrates his point even more by taking his fingers out if your soaking pussy and holding them in front of your face, you quickly lick his fingers clean. 

"I'm ready for you, please I need you inside." You were 100% honest you need him inside now. And he complied, he gripped his cock and positioned himself at your entrance. You slowly lowered yourself onto him, basking in the feeling of his big dick filling you out perfectly.  
"You feel so good, you're taking me so well", Jaehyun groans into your ear as he is finally completely inside of you.

"Come on baby show him how you ride me", Johnny says. You do just that, you lift your hips and start riding him the best you can. Jaehyun places both of his hands on your hands and helps you set a good rhythm, slamming deep inside you while continuing to switch between making out, giving you more hickies and moaning.You feel amazing, his cock hits your g-spot every time he thrusts up, his thrusts perfectly matching up to the circling off your hips. Your nails are scratching into his back, but neither of you care.

You feel your legs start to get a bit tired, your thighs beginning to ache a bit. Your boyfriends knows you well enough to spot this and leans down to whisper into Jaehyun's ear, they seem to be on the same page as Jaehyun gives him a smile and quick nod. He strengthens his grip on your ass stilling you movements, he lifts you off his dick and lays you onto the bed. You are too fucked out to question it at this point, the only thing you're concerned about is getting something back inside you as quickly as possible. 

"Hips up" you barely register it, but manage to lift your ass in the air while your face is still in the sheets. You lying horizontally across the bed, jaehyun gets behind you and slips his dick into you again. You tilt you head to let out a moan, only to see your boyfriend standing in front of you. He's still holding his camera in one hand, but in the other he's slowly jerking himself off the scene infront was too tempting.  
"Think you can help your boyfriend out? You got me all excited being such a good slut for someone else." You moan at the praise, lifting your upper body to rest on your elbows so you can take him into your mouth. He quickly matches Jaehyun's thrusts which are pushing you forward as he bucks his hips into your mouth, pushing his dick into your thoat.

It's starting to get too much for you, being used by two men at once is too overwhelming. You look up into Johnny's eyes and let out a plea as best as you can with his dick in your mouth. He quickly snaps a picture of you before saying to Jaehyun: "Help her a bit, our girl wants to come." Jaehyun responds by rubbing circles on your clit, "You deserve it you've been so good for us."

The touch combined with the praise is too much for you as you come hard on Jaehyun's cock, your walls spasm around him and milk his dick. He fucks you through your orgasm quickly followed by his own your walls squeezing him driving him crazy. He cums inside you filling you up you moan at the feeling as you deepthroat Johnny. He pulls out as well and jerks himself off above your face, you obediently open your mouth and close your eyes as you wait for his cum. You feel it splatter across your face and into your mouth, you swallow obediently and you do that as well when Jaehyun collects his cum that has leaked out of your pussy and feeds it to you.

When you open your eyes your met with the loving gaze of Johnny whose eyes are barely visible above his camera as he snaps his last few shots.

When he's done he quickly cuddles you and picks you, you wrap your legs around his waist. "You were amazing baby, it was perfect. I hope you enjoyed it as well."  
"I loved it Johnny." You leam back a bit so you can kiss him on his nose, "I love you" he smiles "I loev you too, so much."

As you two arrive at your bathroom Jaehyun has already filled the bathtub for you, you giggle at the abundance of bubbles that is already spilling onto the tiles. "Only the best is what you deserve after that", he says as you slip comfortably into the tub. You couldn't be more satisfied.

~

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was better in my head? Hope you enoyed it anyway and let me know if you have any scenarios you want me to write :)


End file.
